¿DE VERDAD TE AMO?
by fernandarivas408
Summary: - Entonces… Que sucede?- Era una pregunta tan sencilla, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ella se podía contestar, estaba claro para ella que amaba a Robin, pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre que la hizo inmensamente feliz en tiempos de tristeza en su vida, aun no podía salir de sus pensamientos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… este es mi primer fanfic, y espero les guste, algunos de los personajes son de la serie y otros del comic, pero despues de leer muchos fanfic's me di cuenta de que nunca ponen a estos personajes y de verdad me encantaría mas historias como esta, sin más que decir…. Disfrútenla!

PDT: _CURSIVA _son recuerdos o pensamientos,

**Disclaimer: the teen titans no me pertenece, esta historia no es con fines de lucro, sino con fines de diversión.**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo

**¿De verdad te amo?**

Capitulo 1 _DESPERTAR_

Era un día normal en la torre T, sin novedades, muy tranquilo, nadie se imaginaria que la vida de todos cambiaria esa misma tarde. La pequeña Starfire decidió salir a dar un paseo a la playa con silky, estaba algo deprimida, lo cual es raro en nuestra princesa tamaraniana, raro para todos excepto ella, ese mismo día, hace 4 años seria el inicio de su nueva vida al lado del hombre que ella creía amar, o mejor dicho que la obligaron a amar, nadie más que ella y su familia lo sabía, no porque no debiera decirlo a sus amigos, sino que no deseaba hacerlo, no quería preocuparlos por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo, y menos sabiendo que esto tal vez afectaría a su amado petirrojo, trataba de de decirse a sí misma que ya no le afectaba, que eso ya no valía la pena, que está solo en el pasado, pero entre mas se lo repetía más le afectaba, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando desde el techo de la torre , alguien al cual ella solía llamar "Novio".

Robin no pudo evitar notar el estado de ánimo de Starfire, para el eso no era común en la pelirroja, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara que animaba el día de todos, sin embargo esa mañana pareciera que la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, lo cual le preocupó a Robin, _-¿Por qué estará tan triste?, ¿Quién o que la pudo haber puesto en ese estado?- _Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, hasta que decido preguntarle a su amada novia.

Starfire estaba sentada en una roca con silky a un lado de ella, lanzando piedras al mar (como cuando Terra salió de la Torre y chico vestía fue a buscarla, en ese lugar XD) y preguntándose mil veces porque le seguía afectando y por cuánto tiempo seguiría eso en su cabeza, hubiera seguido pensando en eso si Robin no se hubiera sentado a su lado y dispersado todas sus dudas.

-Hola!- dijo Robin con un tono de voz que solo los oídos de starfire eran dignos de escuchar, aún le sorprendía a Starfire lo fuerte y demandante que podía sonar la voz de Robin al hablar con un villano y lo dulce y lleno de amor que podía sonar al hablar con ella, lo que la reconfortaba y hacía sentir segura, ese efecto solo lo podía lograr su amado Robin.- Te sucede algo?, has estado muy distante el día de hoy-

-Mmmm… A mí? Sucederme algo? Jajajaja, como podría sucederme algo a mí, soy la persona más feliz de este planeta!- dijo starfire con una sonrisa claramente falsa en el rostro, a lo cual solo recibió una mirada de incredulidad de el líder de los titanes, que le exigía contarle lo que sucedía- Humm, creo que a ti no te puedo mentir…, y realmente no quisiera mentirte- dijo esto mas para ella que para Robin

- Entonces… Que sucede?- Era una pregunta tan sencilla, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ella se podía contestar, estaba claro para ella que amaba a Robin, pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre que la hizo inmensamente feliz en tiempos de tristeza en su vida, aun no podía salir de sus pensamientos, pero lo que más le dolía no era recordarlo a él, sino era recordar como terminaron las cosas…

_Flashback _

_Una hermosa señora de cabellos rojos y ojos lavanda esta arreglando el cabello de una bella chica, que bien podría ser una copia exacta de ella, a excepción de que la chica tiene los ojos verdes y se ve un poco más joven, ella luce un vestido blanco que parece hecho a la medida, y posee una mirada pensadora con un aire de tristeza, la señora decide romper el silencio sepulcral entre ellas 2…_

_-Y… te sientes segura de lo que harás el día de hoy mi pequeña Kory? Aun hay tiempo de arrepentirse-sentenció la bella dama a la que al parecer es su hija._

_-Creo que ya hemos hablado de ello madre… esta es mi decisión, es bueno para todos- dijo esto mas para ella que para su madre que estaba terminando de peinarla_

_- El matrimonio no es un juego Koriand'r, tienes que casarte con el hombre al que amas, y no con el hombre que te impongan, ya que pasaras el resto de tus días con él, formaras una familia y gobernaras al pueblo a su lado, y todo esto, sin amor, es la tarea más difícil que podrías imaginarte, el AMOR es lo más importante para tu vida, y creo que es lo que te he enseñado-_

_-Madre, yo quiero mucho a Karras, es un buen hombre, mi amigo de la infancia, y no pondré mis necesidades antes de las de la gente que amo, y mi pueblo… o el que pronto será mío, necesita de esta unión para tener una vida plena, y yo no soy nadie para negárselo…- fue interrumpida por su madre_

_-Lo amas? Solo necesito que me respondas eso, lo amas lo suficiente como para dejar este mundo? el que te vio nacer, que te dio cariño y respeto, dime que lo amas y te dejare partir sin decir u opinar nada mas, dime que no puedes vivir sin él, que tu vida ya no tendría sentido, y yo misma te subiré a la nave, porque una vez arriba de esa nave nunca mas podrás volver como la misma- dicho esto, Koriand'r se quedo en silencio, no en un silencio de enojo y mucho menos de espera, era un silenció de tristeza y soledad, y despues de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas, kory rompió el silencio._

_-Aprendere a amarlo madre- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesta a casarse con Karras, despues de escuchar por ultima ves a su madre.._

_-No lo haras Kory, y de eso estoy segura hija mia- despues la chica siguió su camino, como un toro entrando al matadero, sabiendo que posiblemente no escucharía a su madre en mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensó que esas palabras, serian las ultimas que escucharía de ella y que la atormentarían por mucho tiempo._

_Fin del flashback_

**Punto de vista Robín**

Se quedo callada un largo rato, sin ver a un punto en específico, como si ella estuviera sola junto con sus recuerdos, recuerdos que aun no quiere compartir conmigo, desde hace un par de días esta hací, pero hoy … hoy fue diferente, no se levanto con su sonrisa habitual, ni parecía que quisiera esconder su tristeza, o tal vez sí, pero no tuvo éxito en ello, quiero hacerle entender que puede confiar en mí, que nunca la juzgaría ni haría sentir mal, por algo que ya paso, puesto que ella no es la misma que en años anteriores, y por qué se que ella no me juzgaría a mí, pero, últimamente, cuando le pregunto, cambia el tema drásticamente, y yo no trato de insistirle ya que, ella no me insistiría a mí.

Sé que me esconde algo, se que algo va a pasar, lo intuyo porque si no fuera hací, Porque estaría tan preocupada y triste? Porque ahora y no antes?,

-Robín…, confió plenamente en ti- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su duce voz, esa voz… tan adorable y tierna, que me hace querer abrazarla y protegerla por siempre- es solo, que no se si aun esté lista para contarte esto, mi pasado… es algo… complicado…- Decidí interrumpirla- Star, te puedo asegurar que el pasado de todos, y cuando digo todos me incluyo, es complicado y trágico, pero si no quieres compartirlo conmigo, entiendo no soy nadie para…- no puede terminar lo que quería decir, ya que sus dulces labios se pegaron con los míos, me beso como nunca antes lo hizo, me beso con desesperación, como si… si fuera el último beso, entonces profundizó el beso, sentí su amor, y su… miedo?, entonces la abrasé, haciéndole saber que no me iría, que nunca me apartaría de su lado, yo no lo haría, esto hiso que ella se estremeciera en mis brazos, entonces empezó a llorar, y decir cosas que no entendía, puesto que las decía demasiado distorsionadas por el llanto hasta que se calmo, y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, escuchamos la alarma

**Punto de vista normal**

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Cyborg en los monitores con expresión preocupada, y Raven y Chico Vestía a un lado viendo hacia la pantalla, cuando por fin aparecieron nuestros 2 faltantes héroes

-De que se trata ahora Cybor- dijo Robin con voz demandante-

-Te parecerá sorprendente, pero viejo… no lo sé, la computadora no muestra a ningún villano conocido, ni ninguno de sus secuaces (jaja esa palabra me da risa XD)

- Un chico nuevo tal vez?- dijo Raven con aire despreocupado

- Sea quien sea lo atraparemos y llevaremos a la justicia, Titanes, vamos!

Y hací nuestros titanes se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad hacia su destino, y lo que encontraron fue un enorme cráter con una especie de nave en el centro, cuando vieron de que se trataba todos se sorprendieron, pero la que más se sorprendió fue Starfire.

Todos estaban rodeando la nave, esperando a que algo saliera, pro al ver que nada pasaba, un chico verde se desespero.

-Por que simplemente no nos acercamos tocamos a ver si hay algo y despues lo o la sorprendemos con una patada voladora y despues…-fue interrumpido por su amiga gótica con un golpe

-Y despues sale y como no sabemos que es nos mata a todos- dijo Raven con su típico tono sombrío

-Con un simple "No Chico Vestía" me bastaba- Dijo el chico verde sobándose la cabeza, pues le dolía despues del golpe.

-De hecho no es tan mala idea Chico Vestía, bueno, no lo es para mí- dijo la pequeña Starfire para sorpresa de todos, ya que en un lñargo rato no había dico nada.

-Pero, Star, podría ser peligroso- Trato de convencerla su novio.

-Para ustedes quizá, pero para mí no, saben, antes de ser capturada y llegar a la Tierra yo pase un tiempo viajando, y sea lo que sea que salga de esa nave, no me sorprenderá.

**Punto de vista Starfire**

Claro que no me sorprendería, pues creo que ya se quien está en esa nave, y no quiero que ellos se enteren, no ahora.

-Pero Star... y Si es algo que no conoces?- Trato de convencerme Cyborg, pero mi decisión está tomada, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño a mis amigos.

-No me sucederá nada, lo prometo- esto pareció ser suficiente para mis amigos, hací que con un ademan de permisión Robin me encamino hacia la nave, que claro está ya sabía cómo abrir, aunque tuve que mostrar sorpresa para que mis amigos no sospecharan, y justo como lo pensé, dentro de la nave estaba un chico de cabellos rizados color castaño con una corona , ligeramente golpeado en su bien formado cuerpo, claro está esto casi no se notaba por el traje de batalla que llevaba puesto, que era negro casi en su totalidad un cinturón plateado botas negras que parecían de metal, y una chaqueta que me hace recordar a un príncipe de los cuentos de este planeta, solo que este sería un príncipe muy oscuro, si bien recuerdo su personalidad. Porque está aquí?, que quiere? Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al ver que se movía y sus ojos empezaban a abrirse, me sorprendí, y cuando estaban por fin abiertos sus ojos, solo pude ver algo en ellos, sorpresa y alegría, y por algún motivo yo igual sentía eso, cuando menos me lo esperaba el ya me estaba abrazando.

-Karras!- dije exaltada y con miedo, mis amigos están aquí!- Karras me alegro de verte pero suéltame-

-Kory! No tienes idea de cuanto te eh extrañado, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti- y sin más me beso

**Punto de vista Robin**

La esta besando! Ese tipo se atreve a besar a MI novia!, no pude mas con los celos y decidí atacarlo, ese sujeto no puede besarla, no puede acercársele, no puede! Como pude permitir que ella fuera? Que idiota soy, ya me intuía que algo pasaría, pero vere que no se repita!

-Robin! Calmate por favor!- antes de que le pudiera hacer algo a ese sujeto starfire me detuvo.

-Como quieres que me calme cuando estoy viendo que un tipo te esta besando!- dije prácticamente gritándole

-Yo no soy cualquier tipo insignificante macho humano! Yo soy el príncipe de las lunas de Serion! Eredero del trono, y a quien estoy besando, es a la princesa Koriand'r! mi futura esposa!- escupió ese gusano, futura esposa? De que demonios esta hablando…

CONTINUARA….

JEJEJEJE, tratare de hacer a Karras un tipo chico guapo egocéntrico, como Damon de diario de vampiros, XD pero bueno, lo demás despues lo tendrán que leer, espero que les guste y hare que starfire se comporte mala onda con el, jajaja no se pero quiero verla algo mas sensual, no tan alejada de la personalidad de la serie, entonces? Merece comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno les dejo la continuación de mi historia, perdón por demorar, es que no podía hacerlo con la suficiente inspiración y no lo terminaba, pero creo que quedo bien, no se si actualicé la semana que viene puesto que mi hermano vendrá de Puebla y estaré haciendo cosas con el, pero espero poder escribir el capitulo 3 antes de mudarme… sin mas que decir, DISFRUTEN!

**Disclaimer: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Robin seria mas alto que starfire y starfire seria menos ingenua XD**

Cap 2 La verdad

Punto de vista Robin.

Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad, no puede estarme pasando a mí, estábamos en una misión un tanto extraña lo acepto, me imagine que saldría una cosa rara, un monstruo o hasta un robot, pero nunca me imagine que de esa nave saldría el ex prometido de Starfire...

UNOS MOMENTOS ATRAS:

-Que quieres decir? Starfire no tiene ningún prometido! Además yo soy su novio idiota!- dije sin ninguna gota de duda

-Que acaso tus órganos vestibulococleares están fallando!?, además no tienes permitido llamarme así insignificante humano para ti soy "Grande y poderoso príncipe Karras" y tampoco tienes permitido llamar a mi prometida de esa forma tan vulgar que es la traducción del sagrado tamaraniano al lenguaje terrícola, para ti sucio filisteo ella es "noble, poderosa, hermosa y piadosa princesa Koriand'r prometida del gran y poderoso príncipe karras nueva heredera al trono, conquistadora de mundos, y viajera experimentada" sin resumir! - dijo el tipo ese con aires de superioridad

-Ammmm... Viejo, podrías repetirlo o.o?- Chico Bestia hablo y después recibió un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza por parte de Cyborg

-Ya te dije que ella no es tu prometida!, ella no se comprometería con un chico que se viste de princeso gótico- me burle de su ridículo traje

-Si claro, pero seguro saldría con un chico con capa, mallas verdes y cabellos que le podrían sacar un ojo a cualquiera que se acerqué a no menos de un metro- ese estúpido ya me hizo enojar -.-

-KARRAS TE PUEDES CALLAR!- por un momento casi olvido que star estaba al lado, si no fuera por ese grito que le dio al chico vestido de princeso arrogante yo seguiría sumergido en mis...(Suspiro) Tengo que aceptarlo. Celos...

-En primera, YO YA NO SOY TU PROMETIDA! Deje de ser lo en el momento en que te fuiste antes de NUESTRA boda! O es que te lo tengo que recordar!?...- dijo starfire muy enojada pero después fue interrumpida por el princeso ese

-Kory, yo no me quería ir, te lo dije, pero...- trato de hablar el tipo pero star fue ahora la que lo interrumpió, nunca la eh visto tan enojada, pero como no estarlo si la dejaron antes de su... Esperen, antes de su BODA? De verdad se pensaba casar con ese chico?.

-Pero nada Karras! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo! Te lo deje bien claro la última vez que nos vimos! Y créeme que dejarte y ser capturada, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, ahora, qué demonios haces aquí?!- starfire de verdad estaba enojada, y me alegro que lo esté con ese idiota y no conmigo, aun que tengo que agradecerle no casarse con ella, ya que si se hubiera casado, ahora ella no sería mi novia, y eso de verdad sería malo.

-Kory de verdad lo lamento, se que debí de ir contigo, sé que no te debí dejar en la nave, pero estábamos bajo ataque, y yo soy un Príncipe , y mi deber es cuidar de mi gente sobre encima de mis necesidades y creí, puesto que tu eres una PRINCESA, lo entenderías- lo que dijo ese sujeto me recordó a lo que yo le dije a star en la torre de Tokio, entonces yo creía que por ser un héroe no podía tener una relación que no fuera de amistad con starfire, que tonto fui en ese entonces, ya que tener a starfire a mi lado, pienso yo, me ah hecho un mejor héroe.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta... QUE... haces aquí?- eso ultimo starfire lo dijo entre dientes y resaltando la "i", como si en cualquier minuto fuera a estallar y no quisiera que nos diéramos cuenta, aun que claro, ya nos dimos cuenta desde hace un rato

-(suspiró)... Supongo que no escucharas mis...- hablo el tonto pero fue interrumpido

-No, no seguiré escuchando tus ESCUSAS, ahora, como PRINCESA te exijo que me digas, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!- "demandante" es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir la voz de starfire, y tristeza para describir la mirada de su "EX" prometido, y no se por que me alegra ver eso

-Aun que no lo creas, no eh venido por ti, ya que no sabía que habitabas este mundo hasta hace un instante, y eso te lo puedo jurar, me eh impactado contra este planeta al ser perseguido por... Licarios, han estado rondando este sistema desde ya hace un tiempo, no teníamos idea de por que, pero ahora lo entiendo, te están buscando para terminar el trabajo que no pudieron terminar hace 4 años

_Flash back_

_Se puede ver a la hermosa mujer y su hija caminando pasivamente por el pasillo, al final de este se encuentran con un joven muy parecido a la chica, con excepción de que su cabello es castaño claro y sus facciones son mas varoniles._

_-Ya está todo listo para irnos madre- hablo el chico que al parecer es hermano de Koriand'r , dirigiéndose a la hermosa mujer, después miro a su hermana con seriedad- espero que el valga la pena kory- la chica miro al suelo, como si fuera regañada._

_-Créeme cuando te digo, hermano, que yo igual espero eso_

_Y sin más se dirigió a la nave, junto con su madre, la guían a su dormitorio, una vez cerrado, se dispuso a retocarse el peinado, puesto que en no menos de 3 hrs seria una mujer casada, con un nuevo pueblo que dirigir y tantas responsabilidades..._

_Seré capas de renunciar a mi felicidad por la de otras personas que no conozco? Y si mi verdadero amor esta por ahí esperando por mi? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la joven de tan solo 15 años mientras cepillaba su cabello cuando escucho una explosión fuerte y después muchos gritos._

_Asustada y confundida salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sin pensarlo 2 veces, ese fue su error..._

_Al salir y caminar, se puede decir correr, por los pasillos de la nave y entrar al lugar donde se casaría su cara de preocupación se volvió a una de terror, lo último que vio antes de ser arrastrada por quien sabe quien fue a su madre atravesada por la espada de una chica unos cuantos años mayor que ella._

_Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron y sin más se soltó del agarre de los soldados que la llevaban a un lugar seguro y trato de pensar en algo feliz para volar, lo que se le dificultó mucho en esos instantes, y como pudo busco a Karras para que le diera una explicación. Lo encontró en el centro de comunicaciones de esa enorme nave, aun vestido con su traje de gala, fue ahí cuando recordó que ella igual seguía con su vestido de novia, aunque ya estaba algo roto y le daba un aire salvaje a la chica, unos guardias trataron de llevarla de ahí_

_-SUELTENME IDIOTAS! Tengo que hablar con el príncipe karras! KARRAS! HERMANO!- y así fue como logro la atención de los dos jóvenes, que en estos momentos eran los encargados de la nave, ya que sus progenitores estaban muertos, los Licarios los habían sorprendido y ellos estaban indefensos en esos momentos, destruyeron la parte trasera de la nave y abordaron los laterales, mataron a la mitad de la tripulación incluyendo niños y mujeres, y a los reyes de los dos mundos._

_-Kory tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que ir a un lugar seguro, te seguiré en cuanto pueda, pero tienes que irte no te pondré en peligro- eso fue lo que dijo el príncipe Karras con mucha desesperación, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a la chica que corría peligro en ese lugar_

_- Le recuerdo joven príncipe que estudie en la misma academia que usted, siendo una academia que solo acepta hombres- dijo esto con mucha indignación, ya que ella era igual o más fuerte que el_

_-Esto no es un simple entrenamiento Koriand'r! Tu vida corre peligro, mis padres murieron en la primera explosión y ahora el futuro de toda esta gente incluyendo a tu hermano MENOR está en mis manos, y no puedo permitirme distracciones!- dijo esto más desesperado que otra cosa_

_-VI A MI MADRE SER ATRAVESADA POR UNA ESPADA, UNA PERSONA MURIO EN MIS PIES, MI GENTE ESTA SIENDO ACECINADA POR LICARIOS Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA! Como demonios crees que me siento y todavía te atreves a decirme distracción! KARRAS estoy aquí y puedo ayudar, solo dime que hacer!- la princesa dijo esto con mucho enojo y unas lágrimas en los ojos pero ante todo decisión, no se quedaría sin hacer nada como una princesita asustada, el chico no sabía qué hacer, pero al final tomo una decisión_

_-Ponte tu traje de la flota espacial. Recuperaremos esta nave!_

_Y así Koriand'r se puso su traje, que consistía en botas negras con un poco de tacón pantalones negros entubados y una chaqueta estilo militar color negro con los botones grises y el escudo de la flota espacial, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y salió para darle la cara a los invasores, y por alguna razón se sintió horriblemente tranquila, tal vez porque aun estaba en shock_

_Salió a dar la cara como su padre le enseño, se encontró con su hermano Ryand'r, que a la triste edad de 14 años se convirtió en un hombre, a un lado suyo estaba Karras, serio y con una mirada fuerte, dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de proteger a los que amaba… o al menos a la chica que amaba , los tres dispuestos a luchar salieron a la batalla con algunos hombres, pasaron por unos pasillos llenos de gente muerta, para dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la nave, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Licarios, era algo trágico saber que en ese mismo lugar se casarían Karras y Koriand'r._

_La nave se podía dividir en 2, este era un sistema de seguridad inventado por el padre de Karras, en caso de una situación parecida a la que estaban experimentado los jóvenes, si no es que niños aun, el plan consistía en llegar al sistema de división de la nave activarlo y soltar la parte trasera, ya sin la parte donde habían mas licarios , y más ligera la nave, escaparían lo más rápido que pudieran de ahí, para después regresar con una flota más grande y acabar de una vez por todas con los Licarios._

_Los licarios son una especie despreciable en todo el universo, son máquinas sin corazón y con apariencia de insectos mutantes que están programados para destruir todo a su paso, sin importar que esté vivo o no, los licarios eran dirigidos por los licartianos provenientes de el planeta destruido Licartenes, desde que su planeta fue destruido los Emperadores licartianos, Kalitia, Espermos y el su cruel hija Hellia, se dedicaron a invadir planetas con formas de vida, se comían y recolectaban todo a su paso para después volar en mil pedazos el planeta sin dejar rastro alguno de la civilización que destruyeron, y entonces se dirigían a otro planeta, la nave que transportaría la "alianza" de Tamaran y las Lunas de Serion tuvo mala suerte en encontrarlos y ahora tenían que detenerlos._

_Koriand'r se encontraba un poco cansada ya que había estado rondando por los pasillos al lado de Karras y Rtand'r por mucho tiempo enfrentándose con los licarios hasta que al fin dieron con el sistema de división, pero para su sorpresa, no estaban solos. De repente estaban rodeados por licarios, dispuestos a atacar escucharon una risa femenina y macabra, y de las sombras salió una chica, las misma chica que Koriand'r vio atravesar con su espada a su madre_

_-JAJAJAJA, así que ustedes son los nuevos reyes de Las lunas de Serion y Tamaran, wow, que se siente saber que mate a cada uno de sus padres y que no pudieron hacer nada?- esta chica era nada más y nada menos que Hellia, la hija de los emperadores de Licartes_

_-No lo sé, tu dime que se siente saber que nosotros te destruiremos junto con tus despiadados padres- dijo Karras con odio en sus palabras, acto siguiente se aventó hacia la joven y empezó a tratar de golpearla, la chica esquivó bien sus ataques pero no vio venir una patada en el estómago que le saco el aire y dejo tirada en el suelo_

_-Ryand'r dirígete rápido al centro de comandos y divide la nave antes que se levante!- dijo rápido Karras sonando autoritario_

_-Si jefe!- respondió en joven chico y se dirigió rápido a el centro de comandos, toco unos botones, jalo unas palancas, y de repente la sala se torno rojo y una sirenas empezaron a sonar, la nave se estaba dividiendo en dos, y de esto se pudo precipitar la aun no bien incorporada Hellia._

_-Maldita sea!- grito la sádica chica, y se incorporo correctamente de un salto, no tan lejos de ella se encontraba Kory destruyendo de un solo golpe a 4 licarios, y pudo observar que Hellia se dirigía a Karras de una manera agresiva, por la espalda, como toda una cobarde, entonces la pelirroja se dirigió a ella antes de que golpeara al chico con la empuñadura de su espada._

_-KORIAND'R!- grito el joven al ver que su futura esposa caía al centro , en el lugar donde se separaría la nave con una enorme placa de metal, pero rápidamente se incorporo la joven quedando frente a frente con Hellia_

_-Así que tu eres la otra chica a la que le quite a sus padres, ja, espero que seas más entretenida que ellos- dijo Hellia con una sonrisa en sus labios, realmente quería saber hasta donde podía llegar la tamaraniana ya que según sabia tenía un gran potencial, digo, no cualquiera puede entrar a las fuerzas espaciales, y menos siendo una chica, realmente disfrutaría esto al máximo._

_- Y bien? No me contestaras nada? Que seca eres...-no pudo terminar hellia_

_-No soy seca, solo estoy pensando cómo es que te hare sufrir, porque realmente mereces sufrir mucho- la interrumpió Koriand'r con voz dominante y enojada._

_Y sin más que decir Hellia se lanzo a Koriand'r, que rápidamente la esquivo y lanzo una strarball a su cara, Hellia no pudo esquivar su ataque y cayó al suelo, aunque trato de hacerlo de manera elegante, pero falló al intentarlo._

_-Así que tienes poderes, ustedes los de las fuerzas espaciales siempre se los tienen muy guardaditos, pensé que todos los que se unían a ese grupito social eran un montón de inútiles sin poderes que decidieron hacer algo con su vida aparte de ser unos niños ricos hijos de papi- esbozo una sonrisa aun en el suelo_

_-No somos ningunos hijos de papi, para tu información, las fuerzas especiales están conformadas por los más poderosos soldados de todo el universo, y casi no usamos nuestros poderes porque le estaríamos dando armas al enemigo...- y de repente Kory desapareció dejando muy consternada a Hellia que rápido se paro y se puso en posición de ataque observando su entorno, esperando cualquier cosa_

_De la nada sintió en su oído los labios de la bella princesa._

_-Pero creo que mereces algo más que dolor y eso solo lo puedo hacer con mis poderes- susurró Koriand'r con voz amenazante para después patearla en la espalda, estaba dispuesta a lanzarle otra starball pero una voz la interrumpió._

_-Koriand'r no hay tiempo para eso ! Tienes que entrar a la nave! AHORA!- esa voz era de Karras, la joven ojiverde no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había bajado la pared de metal que dividiría la nave, y lo lejos que estaba de ella, sin más que hacer salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás._

_-ATRAPENLA!- grito Hellia señalando a Koriand'r, quien trato de esquivar los ataques pero no esquivo uno que le rasgo una parte del estomago, llego justo antes de que la pared de metal dividiera por completo la nave._

_-KORY!- grito espantado Ryand'r que vio que estaba sangrando su hermana y empezó a hacer lo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Hablar rápido- te encuentras bien? Quecosasdigoestassangrando, comotepuedesencontrarbien cuandoestassangrandodigopurastonteriastengoqueayud arteperonose..._

_-¡RYAND'R CALLATE Y AYUDALA!-Grito muy enojado Karras- Todavía estamos en peligro, así que será mejor que vallamos a la sala de control rápido y salgamos de este maldito lugar- esto último lo dijo mas serio y para sí mismo_

_Karras trato de cargar a Kory pero esta se negó,_

_-Aun puedo caminar y tú tienes que llegar rápido a la sala de control para sacar a la gente de aquí y no puedes hacerlo conmigo en brazos y corriendo, ve, yo estaré con Ryand'r- dijo Kory muy bajito, le dolía mucho hablar_

_-Mi dulce Kory- dijo karras en tono de burla- podrías por una vez en tu vida dejar de pensar en los de mas y enfocarte en ti misma, a demás Quien dijo que iremos corriendo? usare mis poderes- Koriand'r abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían. Karras nunca usaba sus poderes por qué no los podía controlar muy bien, tenía el poder de dominar las sombras, esto abarcaba poder dominar un cuerpo por medio de su sombra, poder aparece y desaparecer entre las sombras y enviar a alguien a algún lugar o dimensión que él quisiera, pero era demasiado control y por lo tal demasiada responsabilidad, Kory siempre le dijo que si practicaba lo dominaría mas rápido de lo que él pensaba, pero ella no podía hablar mucho del tema, ya que tampoco podía dominar todos sus poderes, y algunos todavía no los tenía, por eso tenía que usar el traje de las fuerzas espaciales para duplicar su poder, sin él, tal vez no sería tan poderosa como lo es ahora._

_-Karras, estás seguro de esto?- pregunto cautelosa_

_-Mas de lo que te imaginas- y así Koriand'r sintió que la oscuridad los rodaba, mientras era cargada por Karras, como desearía amarlo como él la ama a ella, pero por alguna razón su corazón no le puede corresponder, aunque eso ya no importa, porque muertos sus padres ya no tendrían que casarse... O si?_

_Después de un rato en las sombras aparecieron en el centro de comandos, Karras la puso en una silla con cuidado y le dio unas rápidas ordenes a las personas que estaban ahí, y en menos de lo que se podían imaginar, ya estaban saliendo de ese infierno._

_Kory no lo podía creer, hace apenas unas horas hablaba con su madre y ahora esta... MUERTA, al darse cuenta y pensarlo bien una sensación de dolor corrió por el cuerpo de la indefensa Kory, perdió a su madre, la perdió para siempre y no podía hacer nada, las lagrimas y el dolor empezaron a salir, y después sintió los brazos de Karras acurrucarla y estrecharla sobre su cuerpo, esto la hizo llorar aun mas_

_-Sssshhhhh... Tranquila estoy aquí, yo te protegeré, y nunca nadie te hará daño- Karras hablo con mucha ternura y serenidad, el igual estaba asustado y si ella no estuviera aquí tal vez el no hubiera sido capaz de sacar a todos de ese lugar, entonces tomo una decisión arriesgada, se casaría esa misma tarde con Koriand'r y a partir de ese entonces, la protegería toda su vida_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Punto de vista normal**

Starfire no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, Hellia estaba en camino, atacaría este planeta, y mataría a sus seres queridos, a Robin... La simple idea de perderlo la hacía temblar

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! Si no te hubieras estrellado en la Tierra no te seguirían y no pondrías en peligro la vida de todas estas personas!- dijo starfire muy enojada y estérica

-MY CULPA! Si tu no vivieras en este lugar ellos no estarían cerca, no tendría que estarlos vigilando, no me hubiera estrellado en la tierra y no pondría en peligro la vida de estas personas!- dijo muy indignado Karras

-PUESSS! Si tú no te hubieras ido, no me hubieran atrapado, no hubiera huido a la Tierra no viviría aquí, los licarios no estarían cerca, tu no tendrías que vigilarlos no te hubieras estrellado y no pondrías en peligro la vida de estas personas, así que si! SI ES TU CULPA- esto lo grito muy enojada y con son de reproche

-KORIAND'R NO ME GRITES SI NO QUIERES QUE...- fue interrumpido por una explosión del otro lado del bosque

-Que fue eso?- dijo Raven con preocupación en su voz

-Tal vez otro amigo?- dijo chico Bestia con las orejas abajo

-No, ningún amigo... Los licarios llegaron- susurro con miedo starfire

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OK gracias por leer y pues si no dejan **5 reviews NO ACTUALIZO…**

**Aaaahhhhhh no se cran! Dejen los que queran de todas formas actualizo O3O**


End file.
